Half Demon Assassin Kagome
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Ever since birth Kagome has been trained to kill for her master Naraku. Killing without hesitation. Killing without remorse. Without feeling anything. But, that was then, and this is now. For she is told to kill the young lord Inuyasha. Why is it that
1. Chapter 1

**Ever since birth Kagome has been trained to kill for her master Naraku. Killing without hesitation. Killing without remorse. Without feeling anything. But, that was then, and this is now. For she is told to kill the young lord Inuyasha. Why is it that she could kill everyone else... but this half demon? Can she get away from something that has been a part of her since birth? Can she find out why Inuyasha seems so important to her? Could it be... Love?**

I'll update this when I can

_

* * *

_

_A little girl running through the forest. There was nothing that she could do. The death of her parents filled the air. She couldn't breath. Not without wanting to cry. Cry tears that she held in. Tears for her parents. Her baby brother. Her grandfather. People that meant so much to her. But, could it be possible for her to be this upset? Yes. For, any five year old would. Her family were known for their skills in killing. The art of assassination. But, she hated it. Her family were very kind and caring. Only killing men with terrible sins._

_But... She didn't want to kill. No matter what her blood-line is. The blood of a human, and a demon runs through her veins. That, was what made her want to run. Run for trying to be killed. She wanted to live. Live a life that she's always dreamed of. Where she is surrounded by people who love her. Adore her. But, she knew that wasn't going to happen as long as her family served under that man. The man that had ordered the death of her family._

_There were many ways to escape. After all, the blood of an assassin runs through her veins. And she wasn't going to let them get her. Not in a million years. She fell multiple times. Scraping her knees. Cutting her arms and face. Even though she was half-demon, she could still feel the pain. There was nothing that she could do to escape. This place, was like a maze. A maze that no one could escape from. The darkness was falling. She could sense the master. Could sense his evil._

_The evil that she had learned to fear. Learned to hate. Learned so many things about the master. And, she knew that she wanted him dead. But, that couldn't happen. Not while he controls her. A little girl, was controlled by a mad man. And she wasn't even sure why. But she knew this, she had to get away. That was her only option. She, was a little girl on a mission. Her ears perked as she heard foot steps. Acting fast, she jumped into the tree. Hiding her scent and slowed down her breathing and pulse._

_Many people were looking for her. Maybe it was because she had killed the men that killed her family. She couldn't help it. The desire to kill was flowing through her. After that moment, she had ran off. Not wanting to deal with the price. She knew the punishment for killing one of the master's men without orders too. And, that was to be trapped with him forever. Even throughout reincarnation. She, could never escape him if he managed to catch her. No matter what life she has._

_Once she knew the close was clear, she started to make a break for it. She was close. Close to escaping from this hell. This nightmare. The darkness that has invaded her life since she was born. There was never light. To her, it was nothing but a dream. A dream, that would never come true. But... sadly that will never happen for her. For, she was caught. Kicking, screaming, crying. She tried to escape. But, the little girl couldn't get away. The men were too strong for her._

_They brought her back, only to throw her into the room where he was. _

_She cried out for her mother. Her father. Grandfather. But she knew that they wouldn't be coming for her. Slowly, her gaze went up to the master. He was surrounded by shadows. But, she could see his glowing red eyes. He smirked in the darkness as he said "thought you could escape? You'll never leave this place. You belong here. Do you understand?"_

_She just nodded. There was no point in trying to get away. Her mind was slowly leaving her. She knew, that this was his doing. The masters spell. The spell that would turn her into a true killer. Mindless. Heartless. Emotionless. And ice cold. His smile widened as he said "that's a good girl. Now, it's time for your training... Kagome."_

Inuyasha sighed. None of this was fair. Sure, he became the leader of the village in honor of his father. But... He had to admit, this sucked. He hated it. Hated the fact that there were still a few people that hated him because of what he was. His long silver hair flowed in the wind. Shined in the morning sun along with his golden eyes.

He wore a red haori and a matching pair of red hakamas. His clothing, were those of a Noble man. Which, he was. The lord and head of the village. He had been for many long years now. But, of course there were still haters. People that hated him because of what he was. Half-demon haters. He wished, that he could band them from the village, but that, he could not. There was no way that he could even if he wanted too. (which of course he does). But, he couldn't help but feel like, there was something more to life then just being a lord.

There had to be after all right? Sure, most of the woman here liked him. But only liked him because of his title. Not for him. A place filled with nothing but hate. And love. Inuyasha knew that when there's love. Then there's also hate. The world is filled with many emotions, he knows that. And he'll never forget the kind of pain that he's always felt. The abuse. Sighing, Inuyasha started to walk back to his home. There was just nothing that he can do. after all, he had a few things to do before

His life, was filled with nothing. There was never anything for him to do. Never. His life here. In the village. Nothing interesting ever happened. His golden eyes stared at the forest. He could sense something. But what? Why does he feel like he's being watched? That doesn't make any kind of sense to him. Not to the young half-demon lord. He shook his head. Trying to clear his mind of what he was sensing. It could have been his imaganation. Shrugging he walked into his home. There really couldn't be anyone there. This village is protected by a sacred barrier. Only those with pure hearts and souls can enter. No one with a dark heart may enter.

It's just how it is.

Once he walked in, he saw a man with black hair pulled into a small ponytail. Wearing black and purple monk robes. He held a staff. Inuyasha calmly said "hey Miroku. Anything new while I was gone?"

"No Inuyasha. But from what people said they believe that there's an assassin near by." Calmly said Miroku.

Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard the word 'assassain'. Sure, he's been targeted by many killers. But none of them had ever gotten through the barrier. And never will. So Inuyasha wasn't worried. Shrugging, he said "no need to worry Miroku. Your barrier keeps them out. Dispite how much of a perv you are."

Miroku placed a hand over his heart saying "such little faith Inuyasha. You wound me."

"Yeah, Yeah I'll wound ya in a minute." Said Inuyasha blandly.

Miroku just chuckled as he said "okay. I'll leave you be. And, I'm going to go see the lovely Sango."

"Don't grope her, I think she plans to have Kirara attack you." Said Inuaysha calmly.

Miroku just laughed and left. That guy never took things seriously. Inuyasha took a seat in his room while he started to write a few things. New arrivels. People moving here to be protected by those who wishes to harm them. It's something he couldn't blame them for. Having to deal with that kind of past. Deal with with pain only wanting to get away.

But, for him there was no getting away. No getting away from the life that he's always known. He knows, that one can't escape the life they have. Unless your dead. That's all that can be done about it. Nothing else. Shaking his head, he had to start thinking about something. Something that doesn't involve his life. Then, his dog-like ears started to twitch. He could hear something. Someone. Trying to sneak in maybe? That couldn't be right. No one here had ever try to sneak when it comes to this village. Hell, not a lot of people know about this village. Only those with pure hearts can see it. Not just to get through it.

Getting up, Inuyasha went to the window of his home. Only to get tackled and pinned to the wall. The wind was knocked out of his lungs. Inuyasha coughed. Trying to catch his breath. But he couldn't. Whoever this person is, was here to kill him. But... How could he get through the barrier? No one should be able to get in. Slowly, Inuyasha opened his eyes. Only to give a mental gasp. For, his eyes stared into a pair of chocolate pools. A mask covered half her face. A danger in her hand, held up to his throat. She looked like she was ready to kill.

But, something was stopping her. But what? What could could be stopping her? The arm she was using to keep him from moving shook. His shoulders shook with her arm almost as if he could sense her hesitation not just through feeling. But through her emotions. Her eyes. Even though her eyes gave a blank stare. He saw it in her soul. She didn't want to kill him. But she was being forced too. He knew that. Slowly, he reached for her hand. Making sure that she didn't notice.

Then, she felt the movement. He knew cause she pressed the dagger closer to his throat. Inuyasha winced in pain. Whispering "you don't want to kill me... I can see it. You could get through the barrier... Your soul is still pure. Don't do what you do not wish to do."

She shook her head. Black hair swishing with the movement. Along with the long flowing headband on her forehead. Inuyasha sighed. There was no point in trying to talk to her. Since she wouldn't talk back. It was almost as if she were mute. Just then, someone burst through the doors. Charging at Inuyasha and the girl. She pushed herself away from Inuyasha and jumped through the window. Inuyasha fell as he gripped his neck. The blood had stopped flowing. Good thing he was hanyou. But one thing was on his mind... _'Who was she?'_

* * *

**okay, I'm sorry if this wasn't a long chapter but you do get the idea of the plot I think... Anywho I'll update when I can I'm also gonna post the first chapter of every story idea I have while working on the fanfics I"m still working on, I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

"You sure that your alright Inuyasha?" Asked a concerned Miroko as he looked at his friend's neck. Making sure that the cut was gone. And, it had. But it was always better to be safe then sorry when it comes to injuries. Even if it was done to a half demon such as the lord. Miroko saw the angry look that the young lord was sending him. And he gave a nervoues smile and backed away. There was no way that he was going to be on his bad side. Not today.

"And I told you for the hundreth time. I'm fucking fine Miroku." Inuyasha said with a growl.

Miroku nodded and left Inuyasha to his thoughts. Inuyasha looked at the ceiling. Letting out a sigh. He couldn't help but think about that girl. The one that was sent to kill him. Her soul, it looked so sad to him. And he wasn't sure why. Aren't assassian's not to feel emotions? Or was that something she did on purpose to let his guard down? "This is driving me nuts." Inuyasha muttered to himself.

Sighing softly, Inuyasha got up and started to walk to his study. There had to be something that he could do to get his mind off of what happened. But so far, nothing came to mind. There was nothing that he could do. Looking at the ceiling, Inuyasha went into deep thought. Wondering who that girl was. And how she was able to get into the village. If she was a killer, then how was she able to get through? Was she being controled? Or was there something else? Was she just doing that to protect the one she loves?

That, he wasn't sure of. Inuyasha knew this. He couldn't let it bother him too long. Or it would drive him insane. Sighing softly, he got up and started to walk around. He had to get his mind off of everything that's happened. Sure, he was hated by lots of people. and, he seems to have a lot of people that want to kill him for no reason. Why that is, he wasn't sure of at the moment.

Inuyasha let out another soft sigh.

Looking at the bright blue sky, Inuyasha walked into the forest. He needed it's scent to calm down his nerves. It felt like his nerves were unraveling. Taking a deep breath of fresh air. Inuyasha felt himself calming down. He couldn't help but look out at his forest. The 'Inuyasha Forest'. Said to have had a half demon sealed in this forest a long time ago. Not much is known about the story. Only that the half demon was his ancestor.

Though, Inuyasha thought it was nothing more then a story. It couldn't have been true. Even if it was a story passed down in his family. There was just no way that it could be true. And yet, he had a strange feeling in his heart, that it was true. But wasn't sure why. Sighing softly, Inuyasha ran his hand through his hair in deep thought. What could he do about this? Nothing.

* * *

"You disappoint me Kagome. I told you to kill him. And what do you do? You leave as soon as his men arrive." Said a man within the shadows.

The young assassian was on her knees. She stared at the ground. Her eyes held no emotion. As did her voice when she spoke. "I"m sorry master. I couldn't bring myself to kill him." And it was true. She couldn't. There was just something about him that was similair. And she wasn't sure why that was. It felt so strange, to see another half demon like herself. The feeling in her heart told her to let him live. And she wasn't sure why.

It was a strange feeling.

The man growled. "Kagome, you were to kill him. Simple as that. You know what happens when you don't follow my orders." With that, he muttered a spell and the choker on Kagome's neck started to gather eletricity. Giving Kagome a shock that went through her enitre body. She fell to her side, screaming in pain as she tried to pull the choker off.

But it was no use.

No matter what she did. The choker wouldn't come off. And Kagome was starting to lose all feeling in her body. Her eyes were dialated. It was almost as if she was dying from the jolt. She wanted to die. Wanted this pain to end. This, was what the master used on her to get her to stop feeling emotions. Was this why he was doing this? Thinking that she still felt anything?

That was all she could think of at this moment.

Once she faintly heard the master's muttering. The choker stopped. Kagome just lied on the ground. Breathing heavily. She tried to push herself up. But only to fall back to the floor. She could faintly hear the master mutter something to one of the guards. Kagome wasn't sure what it was. Only felt someone grabbing her by her elbow and dragging her back to her cell.

There was nothing that she could do to stop them. After all, she already felt dead inside. She had felt that, when the master had taken away her human emotions. But there was one thing on her mind. Why did her master want her to kill the lord of that village? Was there something of value there that he couldn't get unless the lord was dead?

If so, what could it be? What could this one item be that the master would want. Sighing softly, Kagome ended up falling asleep. Not wanting to think about this anymore then she had too. Cause she knew, that her master would want her to go back to that village and kill the lord again sometime later. There was nothing that she could do at the moment. Nothing.

* * *

Inuyasha looked out the window of his home. There was nothing to do today. Sighing softly, he thought about going on another walk. But then, he knew that he couldn't do that today. Sighing agian, Inuyasha thought that maybe some training would get his mind off of that girl. No matter what kind of thing he did, she was always on his mind. Even if he didn't see her face very well due to the cloth that covered it.

Grabbing his robe, Inuyasha walked out of his home. There had to be something right? Something to get his mind off of that girl. What ever it was, he hadn't thought of it yet. But, he does hope, that training would keep his mind off of her. And, about how she entered the village to begin with. Wait... How did she enter the village?

"No one with a tainted heart can enter..." Inuyasha whispered to himself. If someone had a pure heart, but was trying to kill... That still shouldn't have allowed anyone to enter the village... Running toward Miroku's house, Inuyasha had to know. He had to know how anyone could enter the village if they didn't have a tainted heart, but have the intenchion to kill.

That was something that was bothering Inuyasha. He was surprised that he hadn't thought of it sooner. It was something that never even occured to him. Once he was at Miroku's, Inuyasha started to bang on the door. "Miroku open this damn door right now!" Inuyasha kept hitting the door. In hopes to wake up the sleeping monk. This couldn't wait till he was awake. Inuyasha didn't want to wait. He wanted his answer solved right then and now.

Miroku slowly opened the door. His hair was a mess, and just brushed over his shoulders. His sleep clouded vision stared at Inuyasha like he hadn't seen him. Blinking a few more times, Miroku calmly asked "what is it Inuyasha?"

"I need to ask you something important. It's about that girl that attacked yesterday."

"What could bother you so much about that girl?"

"I want to know how the fuck she even got through you dummy! Even you would have to be confused about that!" Inuyasha shouted.

Miroku's eyes widened. Crossing his arms over his chest, he nodded and whispered "now that you mention it. It did bother me. I've been up late trying to go through all my scrolls on the spell I had cast over the village." Miroku then started to walk inside. Inuyasha following him in. Miroku had showed Inuyasha to the main scroll that he was going through. It was the one that he used to cast the spell. Staring at Inuyasha. Miroku calmly said "it's a old spell. Something that only those with sacred powers can cast as you know."

"Duh."

"Anyway, also the spell has a few well... I guess you can say 'specile' cases." Miroku calmly said. Looking at the scroll, Miroku clamly hoped that Inuyasha would understand how the girl was able to enter the barrier. There were only a few reasons or cases for a person to enter the village if their heart was tainted.

Inuyasha stared at the scroll. Looking it over as he read about the spell.

_'Protection spell. A spell when cast propurly can be used to protect a village from those with tainted hearts. Spell can only be cast by a monk, priestess, priest or others with sacred powers. A person with a tainted heart would be rejected from entery. But those with pure hearts may enter.' _

"I kinda knew that Miroku! What the hell let the girl in!" Inuyasha screamed as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Keep reading."

_'But, there are others that could enter the village without the spell to react. Those with sacred powers weither they be a witch, a dark priestess or a demon. But, the hardest thing for a person to have, is a heart with no feeling. A heart, is a powerful thing. And only those with a pure heart. A heart with emotion and feelings. May enter. Even if they have evil intenchions, they may still enter with sacred powers protecting them, or they have no emotions in their hearts.'_

"So your saying that girl could have sacred powers?"

"Or she has no feeling in her heart."

"But... She couldn't have. I mean, I didn't sense any sacred power inside her. And I sensed emotions in her soul." Inuyasha whispered.

"Emotions of the heart and soul are almost different Inuyasha. Depending on the person. The girl, her heart must have been badly wounded when she was young. There's no saying what could have happened. But if she can get into the village, and she was ordered to kill you. There's nothing stopping her." Miroku calmly said.

He knew that his friend was in danger. There was nothing that he could do to stop this girl. She had sacred powers. Therefore, nothing could stop her from coming into the village to kill Inuyasha. But there was something that was bothering the young monk. Why was she sent to kill Inuyasha in the first place. And, why didn't she kill him at all?

The girl had Inuyasha right where she wanted him. Even though the guards had come in, she could have still given him a clean death. Something was up with that girl. There was something wrong. And he was going to figure it out. Him, and Sango. They were the only people that could protect Inuyasha at the moment. There had to be something that could protect him from that girl. But at the moment, they weren't sure.

* * *

**okay... I have no idea if this chapter is good or not, to me I think it's shit. Pure utter shit... I have to get back into this story to get the plot to work, anyway let me know what you think, I'm finished school finally and I'm so fucking glad too! ^^ anyway, I'm going to try to update more but there will be a time this week that I can't update at all cause I still have my graduation to go too, anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please check out the new chapter to my Inuyasha/Kingdom Hearts fanfic. see ya **

**~FIP~**


	3. Note

okay, I know this fic has been on hold but I'm gonna delete it and redo it cause I'm gonna redo it trying to see if I can make it longer, I'll put up a new vote for this ^_^


End file.
